User talk:Shadowed Crystal
re sadly I cannot as I will only archive it on 00 January 1st so we're gonna have to wait another year 00:26, January 1, 2014 (UTC) sorry 01:03, January 1, 2014 (UTC) re: Dannggg. I recruited Mewtwo, Jirachi, Shaymin, Phione, Manaphy, Entei, Raikou, Suicune, Kyogre, Cresselia, Regigigas, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Regirock, Registeel, and Regice. I also got this message thing in my Adventure Log that says "Accepted all Special Challenges." I'm also exploring the World Abyss right now as I'm typing this. So I'm going after Giratina c: 02:52, January 1, 2014 (UTC) re: I have to wait for 01:00:00 on January 1st, 2015. 15:34, January 4, 2014 (UTC) re: you lucky thing you xD I'm too lazy to scale 75 floors right now... ;u; ugh, before I died at 54F...but then again, that's pretty far to come with only two pokemon c: 00:22, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Poolpaw - Poolcloud Could Blizzardstar please make Poolpaw a warrior? It's a few days overdue. Thanks! 19:17, January 11, 2014 (UTC) re: oh xD usually when I feel too lazy to bring a bunch of apples I just bring a Stamina Band or whatever it's called to surpress hunger. c: I usually ignore the hungry messages until it says "Oh no! Your belly's empty!" ouo 20:59, January 11, 2014 (UTC) re: aw thanks you're so kind c: 18:26, January 18, 2014 (UTC) yay I recruited Rayquaza and named him Skyzilla 8D 21:44, January 19, 2014 (UTC) rE, considering how incredibly rare the albino trait seems to be in cats, probably not entirely realistically. she'd probably not have red eyes, either, but they'd be blue. remember an albino cat would sunburn super easily and have a slew of other health problems, too, and won't live quite as long as others. do some googleing bc I hardly know a thing about albinism ouo 04:22, February 4, 2014 (UTC) cats are all born with blue eyes 04:31, February 4, 2014 (UTC) honey honey blue eyes are a result of a lack of pigment. blue eyes = no pigment. that's why babies are all born with blue eyes. bc the pigment has yet to come in. 04:45, February 4, 2014 (UTC) blueish-pink. find me a picture of a cat with true pink eyes and i'll believe you, but most of what you'll find are edited or copper eyes. it's gonna be a blue-pink color if real 04:51, February 4, 2014 (UTC) look at the iris. 05:00, February 4, 2014 (UTC) hi hi crys hi hi hi hi hi hi crys hello hola hi long time no talk hi hi heyooo bro hello hey hi. 19:04, February 8, 2014 (UTC) uhg adding headers sounds like work and i don't like to work. 19:05, February 8, 2014 (UTC) way to spend all your time on your signature that you could've been arguing with me. i thought we had something special ;-; 19:12, February 8, 2014 (UTC) i thought what we had was special!!1!! 19:19, February 8, 2014 (UTC) is that so? like i knew 19:22, February 8, 2014 (UTC) oh that makes no sense. patrick ? adventure time?? they dont fit much 19:26, February 8, 2014 (UTC) being sarcastic about what 19:30, February 8, 2014 (UTC) you mispelled new, and i didn't check or cared to check. 19:33, February 8, 2014 (UTC) im trying to read a manga strip while checking here every now and then so no excuses 4 u. 19:40, February 8, 2014 (UTC) horribly late miss. 19:59, February 8, 2014 (UTC) mean. 20:18, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Re: Ah yes, and I miss the old users too (and all of the other users who rped with me), but alas, the only place on the wiki(a)(s) you shall find me on is Dragon Cave Wiki, and a bunch of old wiki(a)(s) I used to be on. Yes, I check up on this memorable place every-so-often to see how my old cats are doing (and friends). I have totally changed my Charart-coloring style (if you had a Dragon Cave Forum account, you could see that on my avatar (20mia08)), and enjoy doing lineart here and there. I wish you could've been here before when it was only about 6 Users Roleplaying, so our enjoyment could have lasted longer. Tell everyone I say hi (as they can probably see right now if they're reading this), and I'm currently a strait A Student at my school. I have soooo much to tell, like on Timcanpy and his kits (he actually has some, I've seen them <3), but not enough time to tell with school. Ya-Ha (Eyeshield 21 humor, for those who read it)! 23:32, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Miss you too, Crys. Timcanpy's Girlfriend and his kits left, he had 3 all together. I didn't get a good look at two, but one....Just wow, it was so pretty. It looked kind of like Timcanpy, but brown ,and spotted. It was sort of Oceloided, but tabbied at the same time. But he didn't just have four friends over, he "invited" over 9 cats to our house at X-mas O.O . We only have 3 cats now (including Timcanpy). One mottled brown female who obviously has some mental problems, and a gray-brown tabby tom (who acts like Tim's his brother/father). I currently work at a Goat farm with over almost over 100 goats, and 3 (soon to be 5, we believe they're expecting <3) mini poines. Of course, I get to take care of all the babies (including the foals). I'm also in soccor, usually as a Defense (Right or Left, not Middle). Blitz (may snake) is fine, as usual. But, our family has a new pet addition! My little brother (Duskstar) got a brown sable ferret!! <333 She's such a little dork, and gets into everything, but she's still adorable. Of course, my brother "didn't have the time" to name her, so I named her Panda (which is her official name). That's just some of the stuff that's been going on since I left. 00:21, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Alright, tell Cinder I say hi 01:16, February 14, 2014 (UTC) For Sebell, I think we should mix up the discription. Her back half could be Timcanpy's pattern, and her front whatever you want it to look like. One eye could be green, and the other what ever color you want it. :3 17:43, February 14, 2014 (UTC) ~ is that soul eater i see 12:51, February 16, 2014 (UTC) maybe 18:20, February 16, 2014 (UTC) i don't watch fairy tail it's on netflix but it looks boring so idk 18:26, February 16, 2014 (UTC) nah watch monochrome factor instead and i gtg 18:29, February 16, 2014 (UTC) yes 19:44, February 16, 2014 (UTC) look at this lovely heading soul eater u say. well if you would like me to go on i do lovely italian and russian words and speeches as well. also theres me 23:07, February 16, 2014 (UTC) thats me in the back 00:58, February 17, 2014 (UTC) this is me happily enjoying your defeat. why does this remind me of us or something 01:41, February 17, 2014 (UTC) hola, erm sorry idk that... Cloudclan is a real clan... I saw some other cats with cloudclan on them... frem, Snewmerffin Snowmuffin (talk) 22:05, February 19, 2014 (UTC) re: so i started hetalia and the best show ever, thats what 21:21, February 20, 2014 (UTC) -did not realize that kid's voice was italy's- now im flustered. 22:02, February 20, 2014 (UTC) re that's alright, i dont imagine you that type anyways. but it's still awesome.igotmoreeditsandimproudfromeditsonstormstar2015hehehe 14:38, February 23, 2014 (UTC) excuse u, i do not. 23:18, February 23, 2014 (UTC) read over them, or are you gonna keep complaining bc i hate complaining. also i cant find any chibi's or better ones so i had to go with that pic :C 23:46, February 24, 2014 (UTC) did you notice we made at least 100 edits each so far. 02:50, February 25, 2014 (UTC) for me idk havent checked. 02:51, February 25, 2014 (UTC) idk i assumed it to be an edit war or something but 03:14, February 25, 2014 (UTC) nope still have more edits. 03:15, February 25, 2014 (UTC) with the edits from stormstar 2015 and stuff and my editcount is higher. 03:17, February 25, 2014 (UTC) i have 2000 on stormstar while you have only like 1000 on shadow force. 03:18, February 25, 2014 (UTC) nope. 03:20, February 25, 2014 (UTC)